1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector configured by upper and lower units each mated with an electronic component and a printed circuit board respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Utility Patent No. M271277 issued LIN SHU-SUEI on Jul. 21, 2005, discloses an electrical connector for mounting on a printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals disposed therein and a pair of locking elements locking the electrical connector with the circuit board. Each terminal comprises a planar retention portion, an extending portion and a soldering portion extend from two opposite ends of the retention portion. The soldering portion has a soldering tail soldering onto a printed circuit board. The insulative housing includes a mating section and a pair of base section defined on two ends thereof. When assembling, the electrical connector is mounted onto the printed circuit board through a lateral movement of the connector relative to the printed circuit board with a long lateral distance and then assembles with a complementary electrical connector of the printed circuit board. Thus, an additional space induced for the lateral movement of the connector relative to the printed circuit board will be requested during assembly. Nowadays, with a miniaturization trend in the connector industry, even a small real estate on the printed circuit board is precious since additional electronic components or conductive traces can be deployed.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.